Atlantic Princess
by NihonMusume
Summary: My OC Emily, was an Ishballen prodegy. Became a State Alchemist at age 7, and left at age 10, for fear of what she saw the military doing. Now, the military needs her help once more in stopping Scar and the homunculus. Will she stay an alchemist or quit?


**Atlantic Princess**

Disclaimer- I don't own Fma (no matter how much I wish I did.)

_**I only own Emily, Sarah, the people Atlantic City (My own city of this world), and Andrew. THAT'S IT!!**_

Name- Emily Nishimura Age- 14 ½ 

_**Height- 5'6**_

_**Weight- 106 lb**_

_**Attitude- Slightly wild, fun, anger problems**_

_**Family- Ishballen killed in the war**_

_**Song- Atlantic Princess by BoA**_

_**Looks- Long light brown hair down to your waist no bangs usually in a ponytail, with orange goggles over your for head.**_

_**You have sky blue eyes, with a hint of green around the edges.**_

_**Your clothes are a black midriff tank with a star that is outlines by white.**_

_**You have white pants with black stripes around with waist line, black string wrapped around your left leg and white boots with a black rim and black bottoms.**_

Now- You're now living near the Atlantic Ocean, and every time a little kid is upset they come to you so you can lull them into comfort with one of your songs, naming you the Atlantic princess. You are also a state alchemist, but they were told not to tell about you to Edward, because it might set him off, because they call you a prodigy, since you became a state alchemist at age 7 when found in Ishball hidden under a shelter you made out of alchemy. So you were kept a secret until now. The military is over loaded with work and they need your special type of alchemy for a few specific missions. Your alchemist name is the Song alchemist. The sound of your voice is able to calm people down, shatter anything-even buildings if you scream loud enough, and to lull them into false peace, leaving them to be controlled by you. But you gave that up when you were 10 after seeing something you shouldn't have. You saw them killing captives, men, and women, even children. You got scared and asked the Furehr if you could leave for a while. So he gave the task to Roy to set you up somewhere peaceful where you can relax and forget about what you saw. And that my friends lead us to where the story begins…

Emily POV

Today started off like any other Tuesday, wake up, shower, dress, and enjoy breakfast in town with my friend Sarah Nagase. She was also in the military when she was my age. She had to dress as a guy though. She took her Boyfriends spot but had to leave do to a bullet wound in her shoulder. Sarah turned 21 just a few hours ago and got drunk just for the fun of it. So even though she has a hang over decided to come to our morning breakfast date as always. She told me that in about a few days some on from the military is most likely so show up asking for my specialties. But I laughed at that. Roy promised me, and the only way that I'm supposed to be called up is if a state alchemist killer shows up. Tsk, like that'll happen. Unfortunately it did, later that day in fact. I did my best to avoid him, but I had a swarm of little kids crying because Amanda Kishima, the old lady that ran the shelter they lived in died of an over dose in her medication. Her eyes were bad and she miscounted, poor old lady. She was so nice when Roy first brought me to AC. " It's all right, please calm down guys. Here, let me sing you song." I walked over to the huge playground and sat down on a swing.

Song is Atlantic Princess by BoA.

"Jeo meon bada kkeu ten mweo ga i seul gga  
ta reun mu weon ga  
se sang gwa neun meon yae gi

Gu reum wi ro ol ra ga myeon po il gga  
cheon sa wa  
na p'al pu neun ah i deul

supso keo di en ga kwi reul **tae bo** myeon  
o jik nae ge man  
chak ge teul ryeo o neun mok so ri

kku meul kku neun teu shi na ra ga bol gga  
cheo gi no peun kot  
a mu do eobt neun se gye "

"Umm excuse me are you Emily Nishimura?"

Damn, he caught me. "Yes I am what is it to you?" He growled at my response, seeing as how I was promised not to be disturbed, but no! The Full Metal Alchemist the SECOND youngest person to pass the test disturbed me. "I was sent here by Roy Mustang to bring you back to Central." I scoffed. "So? I can leave here now, their care taker died last night, I can't leave them all alone, so go tell Roy he broke a promise." I said as I stood up off the swing and headed to my house. But HE followed me. " Hey, I don't know what your issue is but he military needs help and I can't leave until I get you to come with me." He growled. I sighed and looked at him but my eyes widened in shock, he held a little girl by the name of Marnie hostage. "You bastard." I hissed, "You're threatening the life a four year old? How sick. Marnie, baby I want you to hold absolutely still and don't scream. Okay babe?" She nodded. And she stopped struggling against Edward's grip and relaxed. I began to sing.

Song is Milky Way by BoA

"Uh dduhn ma eum eu ro juhn hal kka nan nuh ae gae  
nuh reul geu ryuh waht dun sul reh lim nan ki da ryut suh  
ji na buh rin shi gan hahm kkeh hal soon up suh do  
ee jen nuh ae gae jool nae ga ga jin geu soo mah neun nal deel

Na reul seu chyuh ga neun bah rahm ee nae gae mal hae joo nae

moon deek ga kka wuh jin kyae juhl eul yuh ki bul ruh waht suh  
da shi ga go shi puh sae sahng eul moh reu dun shi juhl  
ee jen nae gae ro ol sae sahng ae bi chin na ei moh seub  
uhn jen ga soh joong hahm ma juh ee uh buh rin cha nan  
uh reun ee dwi buh ryut ji

Yeah I need you!  
Uhn jae na nae kyu tae ee suh jwuh na reul no chi ji mal ah jwuh  
kka mahn bahm nae ahn ae pyul chyuh jin sae kyae ro  
kku meun bahn jjahk ee go ee suh  
uh de rohn ga geu luh kae ruh ga ji  
On my milky way"

I sang and Edward's grip loosened and Marnie ran over and hugged my leg.

"Now, leave. I don't want you to EVER take another person in this town hostage ever again. If you do? You won't live to see the next day, now OUT!!" I whispered harshly so Marnie couldn't hear my threatening words. "Fine, you should just quit the military if you're never going to come back." I got angry and started to yell. "You know what Full Metal?! Get out! Leave this town!" Marnie cried harder hearing me yell. I sent a death glare his way, and kneeled down to comfort Marnie. "Shhhh. It's alright Hun, it's all over. Now I want you to give me a big smile and we'll play on the playground until it gets dark, then I'll go over to the hotel and see if he can give you guys some rooms for free until we get some one working the shelter again. Alright?" She looked up and me with a huge smile. "Is dat a pwomis?" he asked in her baby voice sticking out her pinky finger. "Always." We stood up and walked right by Full Metal, and his armored companion. I glared, making it obvious I want them to leave. And out the door Marnie and I went.


End file.
